Pain Without Love
by Mimi Depp
Summary: Quando ele se foi, ele não me deixou nada apenas a dor. A dor de não ter amor.


Depois de tudo que ele me disse eu ainda tinha esperança de que ele tivesse em meu quarto me esperando como sempre. Mas essa esperança foi morrendo quando Charlie me disse que Ele e a família tinham se mudado para a ensolarada Los Angeles. O último lugar que eles iriam. Charlie continuou perguntando se Edward havia me deixado, sozinha no bosque eu disse que não, que a culpa era minha para terminar logo com aquele interrogatório porque quando Charlie disse o nome Dele me bateu uma onda de tortura dentro de mim, sacudi a cabeça frenética e desesperada para escapar da dor. Porém Charlie continuou a falar, mas eu tapei meus ouvidos e disse que não conseguia falar mais sobre isso e subi para o quarto antes que ele respondesse.

Ele esteve na minha casa e tinha deixado um bilhete para Charlie, um bilhete que o levaria a me encontrar. No minuto em que percebi isso, uma suspeita horrível começou a crescer em minha mente. Cheguei em meu quarto bati a porta e a tranquei e corri para o CD player quando eu o abri ele estava vazio. O álbum que Renée me dera de aniversário estava no mesmo lugar onde eu o deixei, quando eu o abri na primeira página estava vazio, a não ser pela minha própria letra rabiscada embaixo: _Edward Cullen, cozinha de Charlie. 13 de Setembro._

Parei por ali. Tinha certeza de que ele faria o serviço completo.

_Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido,_ ele me prometera.

Senti o chão de madeira liso sob meus joelhos, depois sob a palma das mãos e, em seguida comprimido sob a pele de meu rosto. Eu esperava estar desmaiando, mas, para minha decepção, não perdi a consciência. As ondas de dor que me haviam assaltado pouco tempo antes se erguiam agora com muita força e inundaram minha cabeça, puxando para baixo. Não voltei à superfície.

_Eu estava em um labirinto interminável de árvores cobertas de musgos, tão quietas que o silêncio era uma pressão desagradável em meus tímpanos. Era escuro, como o anoitecer de um dia nublado, com luz o suficiente para mostrar que não havia nada a se ver. Eu corria pela escuridão sem trilha, procurando e procurando ficando cada vez mais frenética à medida que o tempo passava, tentando andar mais rápido, embora a velocidade me deixasse desajeitada... Depois comecei a pressenti-lo ai que começava a corre de verdade tentando encontrá-lo. Mas eu percebi que não havia nada a procurar nem nada a encontrar. Que nunca existiria nada além de apenas aquele bosque vazio e apavorante, e nunca haveria nada para mim... Nada de nada._

Eu acordei gritando em plenos pulmões, Charlie estava batendo na porta pedindo para entrar, certamente preocupado de que tenha entrado alguém aqui em casa. Levantei-me e fui abrir a porta .

- Bella você está bem? – perguntou Charlie preocupado. Eu assenti com a cabeça eu não estava conseguindo falar ainda estava muito assustada com o pesadelo.

- Bella tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou Charlie ainda preocupado. Eu assenti novamente com a cabeça.

-Não quer que eu chame o Dr. Gerandy? – perguntou Charlie, eu neguei com a cabeça. – Então eu vou estar lá embaixo se precisar de mim.

Quando ele saiu, eu fechei a porta e sentei-me sobre a cama e comecei pensar sobre o pesadelo. E percebi que ele nada mais era do que a minha realidade que tudo o que eu queria ter eu não tenho mais. Eu poderia correr procurar porém nunca iria encontrar porque tudo o que eu queria era ele. Mas ele não me quer, ele não me ama, eu não sou boa o bastante para ele. Se eu pudesse, eu daria tudo pra ter ele de volta até a minha alma, eu daria, ela de bom grado se com isso ele retornasse para mim.

Eu iria abrir mão de tudo meu pai, minha mãe, meus amigos tudo só para ficar com ele por toda a eternidade. Ele era o que importava pra mim – quando eu percebi, eu já estava chorando e comecei a sentir uma dor quase insuportável como se tivesse um buraco no meu peito. Um buraco que ele fez como se ele tivesse levado o meu coração. Dói, dói muito como se o buraco tivesse sangrando, a dor começou a cercar o buraco. Coloquei as minhas mãos no meu peito para tentar me manter inteira. Mas eu me sinto vazia como se eu tivesse perdido uma parte muito importante de mim e de certa forma eu perdi. Deitei-me na cama e comecei a sentir o torpor chegar.

- X-

Daqui a dois dias faz uma semana que ele se foi, desde aquele dia eu não me sinto viva eu não como, não bebo e nem durmo direito por causa dos pesadelos que sempre são os mesmos. Não falo com o meu pai nem saiu de casa e também não tenho ido a escola. A única coisa que eu faço é fica no quarto, trancada tentando não pensar nele. Mas não conseguindo, de vez em quando eu me pego pensando nele me abraçando, me chamando de minha Bella e dizendo que eu era a vida dele. Porém quando eu penso nisso os meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e a dor cerca o buraco em meu peito, mas isso é bom à dor comprova que ele existe comprova que ele esteve na minha vida, comprova que eu fui feliz em algum momento. E anula tudo o que ele disse a dor comprova que ele existe e também comprova que ele não me quer. Eu me sinto vazia a única coisa que me preenche é a dor e meu único companheiro é o torpor.

Meu pai veio ao meu quarto dizendo que a minha mãe viria nos visitar amanhã, mas eu espero que ela não venha numa tentativa de me fazer ir morar com ela porque eu não vou. Pensando nisso eu acabei adormecendo, quando eu acordei gritando por causa do meu pesadelo de sempre percebi que já tinha amanhecido e estavam batendo na minha porta. Quando eu abri a porta era a minha mãe.

- Bella – falou minha mãe, e veio me abraçar. – Você está bem? – ela pergunta como se não soubesse a resposta. Eu não respondi.

- Bella eu vim aqui ter ver e dizer que você vai morar na Flórida comigo e o Phil.- quando ela disse isso eu comecei a negar com a cabeça. Eu não vou embora.

- Bella vai ser o melhor para você, lá você vai conhecer pessoas novas isso vai te fazer bem filha.

- Mãe eu não posso deixar o Charlie sozinho ele nem sabe cozinhar a comida dele é um perigo pra ele mesmo. – argumentei mais ela não acreditou que esse era o motivo para eu ficar.

- Bella eu sei que você quer ficar, mas não é por causa do Charlie, é por causa dele do Edward você acredita que um dia ele irá voltar. Mas você sabe que não volta mais, ele foi embora toda a família dele foi embora não deixaram nada nem um número para contato. Na Flórida você pode conhecer pessoas novas, lugares novos, lá faz sol eu sei que você adora o sol. E você pode conhecer outro garoto que te faça esquecer o Edward.

Toda a verdade ali jogada na minha cara as bordas do buraco começaram a doer e as lágrimas traiçoeiras queriam cair. Eu não queria escutar mais nada porque sabia que a minha mãe falava a verdade eu não queria ir embora porque no fundo eu tinha esperança de que ele voltasse. Mesmo que ter esperança pareça errado, mas no fundo eu tinha e essa era uma esperança nada saudável. Eu falei para a minha mãe que eu ia escovar os dentes e que depois a gente conversava, eu sei que ela percebeu que eu só falei isso para escapar daquela conversa. Fui para o banheiro e sentei no vaso no caminho as lágrimas traiçoeiras já tinham caído, se a minha mãe tinha vindo aqui para me arrastar para a Flórida era melhor ela nem ter vindo. Principalmente com aquela conversa de conhecer alguém que me faça esquecer Ele, falar é fácil, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria conhecer outra pessoa meu coração é só Dele, e quando ele foi embora ele levou meu coração junto e só me deixou a dor de ter o coração arrancado.

Depois de escovar os dentes e secar as lágrimas voltei para o meu quarto, mas quando eu chego lá me deparo com uma cena que me deixou em estado de choque e depois raiva. Eles estavam arrumando as minhas coisas ele iriam me obrigar a ir para a Flórida, eles não podem fazer isso comigo eu comecei a sentir uma raiva muito grande. Eu corri até eles peguei as minhas coisas da mala e comecei a tirar tudo e jogar no chão e a gritar que eles não podiam fazer isso comigo, que eu era maior de idade e podia escolher aonde eu queria ficar. Os dois me olhavam assustados com a minha atitude eu não era de ter acessos de raiva eles iam falar alguma coisa, mas eu comecei a chorar dizendo que o meu lugar era aqui e que eu iria mudar.

Resolvi que era hora de volta para a escola e para o trabalho, para não dar motivos para minha mãe e meu pai de que a minha vida tinha parado e que o melhor era eu me mudar daqui. Eles me deixaram sozinha, mas antes deles saírem eu vi nos olhos dos dois que eles ainda achavam melhor que mudasse para a Flórida, eles pensavam que lá eu iria fazer novos amigos, conhecer lugares novos e com isso eu iria ficar melhor. Pelo que a minha mãe falou eles também acham que eu poderia encontrar um novo amor nada melhor do que um novo amor para esquecer o velho não é isso que as pessoas dizem. Isso pode se aplicar a elas, mas não a mim eu nunca iria esquecer dele jamais, poderia se passa 50 anos ou mais eu ainda lembraria dele e ainda o amaria. Com esse pensamento eu resolvi mudar algumas coisas já que eu não vou conseguir esquecer, dele pelo menos eu vou me livrar das coisas que me lembram dele, isso tornaria mais fácil a minha vida quem dera eu pudesse me livrar dos meus pensamentos e dos meus sentimentos. Comecei a quebrar todos os meu CDs e depois os joguei no lixo, fui até a minha picape olhei o aparelho de som que ganhei de presente aniversário nem o queria mesmo hora de eu me livrar dele, com muito esforço eu conseguir tirar ele e o joguei fora também.

Voltei para o meu quarto e passei o dia inteiro lá pensando e depois fui dormi, acordei gritando com meu pesadelo costumeiro me arrumei para ir para escola desci para tomar café e Charlie já tinha saído fui ate a picape e dirigi até a escola. Eu fazia tudo de modo robótico, automático, porém era assim que eu sentia-me. Um robô, sem emoções, sem amor e sem alma. Quando eu cheguei lá bateu um momento nostalgia comecei a lembrar deles. Mas eu teria que acostumar-me, pois a cada dia que eu chegasse naquela escola eu lembraria dele e de toda a sua família. Lembraria de tudo o que eu quis e não posso ter mais porque eu não sou boa o bastante para ele.

Minha mente masoquista relembrou o pior momento da minha vida.

"_-Você não é boa para mim, Bella."_

Eu sabia que não era boa para ele, mas ele sempre será perfeito para mim.


End file.
